True Friend
by Eridani23
Summary: Mikey is happy after having just spent a wonderful day with his brothers, but something he finds at home puts an end to his happiness.


**A/N: This story in is dedicated to my cat, Kona. **

Mikey sighed contentedly to himself. He was very happy to say the least. His happiness didn't stem from a new Justice Force comic, nor did it come from winning at his video games. It wasn't even because of a successful practical joke he pulled on Raph; all of which put him in a euphoric mood. No, this joyous mood came from spending a whole day with his brothers without a fight breaking out or them running into some Foot or Purple Dragons trouble. A whole day fooling around and having fun, just like the good ol' days before the mousers had destroyed their home and thrown them into the constant trouble they've had the past few years.

But Mikey wasn't the only one in a good mood. They all were. Leo stepped out of his leader role and into the role of big brother. It doesn't happen often that he could just let go for a while and have fun with his brothers, but he did it for a whole day.

Raph was also in a fine mood. He has even traded his usual scowl in for a small smile. Ok it was more like a smirk, but it was something. Plus he hadn't picked a fight with Leo all day and Mikey considered it quite an accomplishment for Raph.

But Mikey was especially proud of Donnie. He went the whole time without mentioning any of his experiments he'd been working on or anything that needed to be fixed around the lair that he didn't have time for.

This is what made Mikey the happiest. That his brothers could forget for a day. Forget their troubles, their worries and their responsibilities. Everyone needed to let go once in a while and things were getting stiff at home. Tempers were flaring more than usual and they were hardly speaking two words to each other.

Mikey was cut off from his thoughts by his brother,

"Hey, Earth ta Mikey!" Rapheal stated playfully as he waved his hands in front of his brothers face. "Are ya listenin' bro? Do ya want ice cream or not?"

"Do I ever! I've been cravin' some Hunky Chunky Coffee Extreme all day!"

"Coffee in ice cream? That sounds disgusting." Leonardo commented as he scrunched his beak in dislike.

"That's only because you don't like coffee in the first place Leo. I'm sure if there was some green tea flavored ice cream you'd be all over it." Donatello replied.

All four brothers laughed as the entered the ice cream parlor. Since it was late fall and just past sundown, it was cool enough out side for the turtles to need to dress warmly. Of coarse, this also helped to hide their unusual features. They ordered their ice cream and left. They were finished with their treat by the time they came to the alley that held the manhole they used to get to the lair. Good thing too, because no one would want to eat while mucking around in the sewers.

The good natured banter and teasing continued the rest of the way home, when it was time to go back to reality. Mikey made a mental note to do this more often.

The lair was quiet and peaceful when they entered. Splinter was probably in his room meditating.

"Hey guys, how 'bout we finish this shin-dig with a movie?" Mikey asked.

"Okay"

"Sure"

"What eva'"

"Great! I got just the one up in my room. Lemme just go and grab it." Mikey zoomed off to the stairs and took them two at a time to his room. He was glad that his brothers didn't want this to end yet either.

Mikey walked into his room with a huge smile plastered on his face. He wrinkled his nose a bit at the smell. _Guess I need to change the litter box. _Mikey said to himself._ But I it can wait til after the movie. _He decided.

He saw his cat Klunk on his bed sleeping and the smile found it's way back on his face.

"Hey Klunk. I just had a blast with my bro's toady. I'll tell you 'bout it later. Were goin' to watch a movie if you wanna join us." Mikey said as he crossed the room to fetch the DVD that was on his bedside table. Mikey always talked to Klunk. Klunk was like his confidant. Someone he could always talk to who would never talk back and count on to give endless affection for his favorite turtle.

Mikey smiled at his cats' laziness since the cat made no move to acknowledge his presence, even though Mikey could see that his eyes were open which wasn't at all unusual. So as Mikey went to leave he gave his cat a quick pet.

There was no reaction. Now that was out of place. Usually Klunk would give a closed-mouth meow when petted even if he was asleep.

"Come on Klunk wake up time." Mikey encouraged his cat with a little shake of his paw. Again no response. Now Mikey became more insistent and rubbed Klunks' head between the ears. No reaction. Mikey was starting to panic now so he clapped his hands in front of Klunks' face. When that didn't work to wake the cat Mikey allowed his eyes to drift to Klunk's chest. There was no movement, which meant no movement.

"Donnie" Mikey yelled.

"DONNIE!' He yelled again more urgently. "There's something wrong with Klunk" He added.

The fist time they heard Mikey yell Don's name and the panic they heard in it, Raph, Don and Leo jumped from their seats and rushed to Mikeys room. Mikey was just walking out when they arrived.

"Something's wrong with Klunk. I don't think he's breathing." He looked at Donnied with tears forming in his eyes.

Donnie rushed in the room. He laid his hand on the cats' chest. He didn't feel anything. Not even a heart beat, but Klunk was still warm so started CPR. He blew into the cats mouth/nose and compressed the chest. He did this for a couple minutes with no luck. There was nothing left to bring back. Donnie walked out of Mikey's room to find him in Splinters comforting embrace. Splinter was mumbling comforting words to the turtle, who had yet to shed a tear. He was still hoping that Klunk was okay.

"I'm sorry Mikey. Klunk is dead" Donnie sadly told his brother.

"B-but how? He was fine when we left this morning." Mikey questioned of everyone. His tears were falling free now.

"I saw him not an hour before you arrived back home. He seemed in good health." Splinter told his son.

"But then what happened? How'd he die?" Mikey forced the words out between sobs as his family led him to the kitchen. No one answered him because no one had the answers. Everyone made there way for the table but Mikey didn't feel like sitting. He leaned up against the wall and bent over so his elbows were resting on his knees and sobbed into his hands. Raph stayed by his side and rubbed his shell, trying to comfort him.

After a few moments Leo got up and walked over. He pulled Mikey up into a hug. Donnie joined in and surprisingly, Raph did to. When they all finally pulled away all had matching wet streaks running down their cheeks. Though whether it was for Klunk or for seeing their baby brother so hurt, Splinter couldn't tell. Even he found that a tear or two had escaped into his furry cheeks.

"Do you want to burry him Mikey?" Leo asked kindly.

Mikey only nodded.

"Okay. Don, go gather him up. Raph grab a shovel. I know a nice out of the way place in Central Park."

"Wait!" Mikey said. "I wanna say good-bye to him first." Mikey walked back to his room and over to Klunk who looked just like he was when Mikey had called for Donnie. Mikey kneeled on the floor in front of Klunk and started petting him between the ears.

"I'm sorry Klunk. I'm so sorry." He whispered. He didn't really know what he was sorry for but felt like he needed to say it. Maybe he was sorry that he wasn't there for his friend or that he had to die so young. He wasn't even two yet. Mikey continued this mantra for a couple minutes while his family waited by the lairs entrance not wanting to intrude on their brothers' good bye. Finally Mikey stood up and gave his beloved cat a kiss on the head and left the room.

The park was bathed in darkness except for the bright light of the moon. Leo led the deep into the park until they reach a small weeping willow tree. The fuzzy buds were just starting to sprout.

Mikey saw they place and smiled, "Klunk followed me here one night, he would love this spot. Thanks Leo."

Raph quickly dug a hole. Deep enough so that stray dogs won't dig up the body. Don stepped up with Klunk cradled in his arms and made to put him in the grave, but Mikey stopped him, placing a final kiss on the cats head.

"Bye Klunk, I love you." Mikey stepped back as Don tenderly set Klunks' body in the make-shift grave.

Raph took care when he placed the dirt back in the grave. Mikey's crying started anew when the last of his cat was covered and the grave filled. He didn't say anything, only looked at the grave for a few minutes and then turned away and started for home with his family behind him.

He would always remember Klunk, his pet, his one true friend.

The End

**A/N: The events from when Mikey entered his room were as they really happened. Mikeys reactions were mine. His words and actions were my own. Don's actions were my fathers, bless his heart ,who tryed to save my kitty. Kona was everything a good cat should be, loving and a good friend. I will miss him with all my heart.**


End file.
